


Domestic Bliss: Michael

by MLMDarkFiction



Series: Domestic Bliss [3]
Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 01:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: a slasher of your choosing with a s/o whos a house husband and just wants to care for them?





	Domestic Bliss: Michael

Before living with Michael you didn’t consider yourself very responsible, but that’s changed a bit. You didn’t know much about cooking, and you still don’t, but living with him in the old Myers’ house has been a growing experience for you as a person.

 

You’ve learned tons about cleaning and repair, along with the amount of first aid you’d quickly had to learn when it came to living with Michael.

 

For the most part Michael could take care of himself while out hunting on the streets, but nights like tonight someone would try, and fail, to get the better of him, and leave him injured in the process. But for every ten nights he returns home without incident there are nights like tonight where he comes home bloodied and bruised.

 

“Michael hold still- MIchael!”

 

And even after all this time together he still didn’t want to let you actually tend to his wounds, even though you both  know if you don’t he’ll just let them fester until they either heal on their own or get infected. 

 

It takes all the force you have to make him stay, and you both know he’s only sitting down because he’d decided to give in. 

 

He’s pouting. Even if not physically, you can feel it rolling off of him in waves as you force him to let you disinfect the cut on his cheek. 

 

“Honestly...you probably need stitches.”

 

You just sigh, knowing that it’s out of the question, and press the gauze and bandages into place. 

 

“Now strip, I need to put your coveralls in the wash if you want to get the stains out.”

 

Dating Michael, had also, naturally, made you an expert at getting rid of blood stains. 

**Author's Note:**

> have a request? Mlmdarkfiction.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
